


No Limit

by Dangerouxxx



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Quentin, Brakebills (The Magicians), Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, The threesome never happened, concerned Quentin, top!Eliot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerouxxx/pseuds/Dangerouxxx
Summary: Quentin is starting to really worry about Eliot's addiction problem and he thinks he found a way he can solve it.Quentin looked Eliot dead in his eyes, “If you don’t do drugs or alcohol for a week straight, I will fuck you.”





	1. Understatement

Quentin took another concerned side glance out of the corner of his eye, making a conspicuous attempt to spy on Eliot. Well it’s not really spying, he was just counting how many glasses of booze Eliot had had that night, he is up to the 7 mark.

Quentin averted his eyes to his hands, twiddling with each other trying not to seem obvious with his concern, he looked at the others around him, Penny to his left, Alice to his right, and Margot next to Alice, with a healthy distance between the two. None of them seemed to notice or care where his eyes seemed to be wondering, and Eliot’s brain wasn’t coherent enough to bother.

Margot was being as vocal as humanly possible, as per usual, telling a story that nobody could seem to stop laughing at. They only took breaks to take sips of their drinks, before promptly going back to laughing their asses off. Eliot takes an additional break to grab a pill out of his pant pocket and wash it down with some of the despicable rum he was drinking.

Eliot’s face contorted into a slight grimace, as if he wasn’t already fucked up enough, although this was not a rare occurrence, he could only remember one night in the last two months that Eliot had not gone to sleep completely plastered. He clenched his jaw the second he finished swallowing the pill, followed by an audible moan.  
Quentin tried to listen to Margot going on about some fiasco going on at Brakebills, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care enough, he was too worried about Eliot. Not just for this night, he knew if Eliot kept this behavior it would eventually kill him, or put him in a coma, one of the two. He gave El another glance out of the top part of his eyes and did the eye squint he did when he was concerned. 

This time Eliot caught his eyes, by some miracle of Christ he could still see, and his eyes grew in amusement before lifting both of his eyebrows and going into a hysterical laughing fit.

The others just looked between the two that were barely making eye contact and continued to chat and laugh their asses off at everything and nothing.

The night seemed to go on endlessly as Quentin decided to have a couple drinks himself, he tried to let himself relax as the burning liquid rushed down his throat, he could only deal with others shit so much. He wanted to just worry about himself for a while, to only have to think about his problems, which of course let to him thinking about how he can help Eliot from killing himself in the near future.

Incentive is key, just telling Eliot is killing himself and he needs help will make Eliot promptly do just that, probably down a bottle of gin in front of his eyes to spite him. He needed to do it directly, but to where he might actually follow through with Quentin’s requests.

He considered his options as he took one last look at El before going to bed. He was sitting on the couch blankly staring into nothing, curly hair a strew and manic. His eye twitched every few seconds, he had to do the only thing he could think of besides throwing his junky ass into a rehab center.  
Quentin decided on tomorrow, there was no way in a devil’s asscrack Eliot would be able to remember anything he told him now.

“Somebody get him to bed” Quentin said to the group, gesturing at Eliot as he went up the stairs to find his bedroom.

The next morning, he woke up, not even a little hungover, he started to get ready for the day with showering and getting dressed. He happened to be scrubbing his ass with a loofah as he remembered his plan he thought about yesterday. He stopped in his tracks and began considering it again, but what would El say? Would he be angry? Disgusted? No, it is Eliot he doesn’t take anything too seriously.

He walked out of his room, making his way for Eliot’s as calmly as possible, even though he was starting to have the beginnings of an eternal freak out. He began playing with his hair, pushing it behind his ears and readjusting it as he walked with purpose to the other room.  
He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Eliot, you awake!” he waited for a second and got no response “Well I am coming in so, yeah”.

Right before he walked in Penny made eye contact with him that was his equivalent to “What the fuck are you doing weirdo”.

He gave him a quick shake of the head and a shrug as he made his way into Eliot’s room. He was completely passed out on his bed, sprawled out in all directions.  
Q took a quick breath and gave a small shove to the man that might as well been in a coma. No response. He gives another harder shove. Nothing. He gets frustrated and grabs Eliot’s shoulders timidly and shook him till he woke up.

“What the fuck is happening why are you shaking me god” he said in an annoyed and surprisingly calm manner as soon as Quentin woke him up from his comatose state.  
“I have to talk to you” Quentin made to say with purpose, but instead came out like uncertain confidence laced with nervousness, to this Eliot gave him a confused look.

“And why the fuck did you have to wake me up at the asscrack of dawn to do it”

“Eliot it is 11-“ he looked to the side of the bed that had the digital clock “-47” he said “and this is important, it couldn’t wait another day.”

“Alright what the hell is so important then huh, is someone in trouble?” he said with sudden concern.

“Yeah, yeah you know what I have a deal to make with you, and I want you to know I am not, on any level, fucking with you”

“Alright… what the hell is going on just get to the chase, and while you’re at it could you grab me a glass of water, or pinot noir, whichever works.”

Quentin looked Eliot dead in his eyes and sat down right next to El in his mountain of blankets “If you don’t do drugs or alcohol for a week straight, I will fuck you.”  
Eliot started a slow laugh, “Alright you actually had me there for a second- HA, Mr. straightboy extraordinaire, alright enough with the joke, screw off”  
Quentin bit his lip and took a quick look down at Eliot’s lips, eventually glancing back up at his eyes, “Oh I’m not messing with you, what” he followed with a demeaning chuckle “you think I haven’t noticed from day one, just get your shit together, and I will make it worth your while” Q whispered into his ear. He immediately leaned over and snuck his left hand into his bed, firmly grasping his slightly hard cock momentarily before smelling El’s hair deeply. “The clock starts now” he said as he pulled his nose out of his hair.  
Quentin got up without missing a step and left the room, going straight back to his. He was freaking out a bit, he made eye contact with Penny again on his way back, Penny never could take any of this mellow drama bullshit.

Eliot was left in his bed reeling, with a permanent confused look on his face trying to figure out what just happened. He looked down at his dick that was just grasped by the person he always wanted but figured he could never have.

He thought about Alice, poor Alice, her and Q had just broken up a few weeks ago because he felt they were falling apart. Needless to say, she did not agree. They both cared for her deeply, which was why it was so shocking Q seemed totally fine with hooking up so soon. Unless he really was fucking with him.

He let his head fall to his head with a bewildered smile and laughed, he brought his head out of his hands and took turns, with his head. Letting it Glance around the room he was in, to back to his very confused dick. He let his mind wander to the thing he forced himself to stop thinking about months ago.

He imagined it, laying Q down on a huge bed overflowing with blankets, bending him over the side of the bed and eating him out till he was in tears. Followed by hours of fingerfucking, and finally… shoving his cock into that flat little ass of his. 

He took an additional deep breath, this all felt like a surreal dream. And why did Quentin feel like he had the right to tell him what he should do with his body? He can get plastered if he wanted to!

He was between an entitled error and confused horniness, on some level he loved drugs and drinking, he knew he had a problem on some level but it’s what he liked and was used to. On the other had he could, possibly, maybe be able to get into Q’s pants.

He weighed his options, he was angry, but he did like a challenge. 

It didn’t take him long to come to his conclusion.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my dearest Maddie for giving me motivation, love you!

(later that day)

Eliot ultimately decided what the hell. Might as well give it a shot, if he fails, then shit carries on as normal. And if he somehow doesn’t break, well… he honestly doesn’t have a fucking clue.

Eliot comes out of his room a few hours later, finally well rested, dressed in some bland pants and the flashiest vest he could find. He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, with a sudden air of self-consciousness, he fixes his hair and brushes his teeth, scrubbing his tongue, notably not gagging in the slightest.

He feels his heart rate accelerate as he made his way out back to where the rest of his gang were hanging out outside. They were scattered throughout the backyard, all sitting on comfortable looking lawn chairs, with the exception of Penny and Margo, who were chatting next to the barbecue.

He made a point of making eye contact with Quentin for a fraction of a second, before averting his eyes as quickly as possible. It proved to be quite difficult, considering he was in a chair in the middle of all the action. Which really included everybody lying around, exhausted from all the schoolwork.

Q tried to signal him with his eyes, to come over and chat, Eliot promptly pretended he saw no such look.

He did a small shuffle-like side step to avoid knocking into Q’s chair, as he made his way over to Margo, before making eye contact with her and rushing over as soon as possible.

“Hey Bambi, how you holding up? I don’t remember much from last night but I know you like to hit the wine pretty hard”.

“Just a mild headache” she replied boredly. Her eyes looked up at his face, seeing his tense demeanor and offset stance made her brow furrow, she glanced at Penny with a Bewildered look. “You doing okay yourself? You look like someone shoved something up your ass and forgot about it.”

Eliot took in a shallow breath and began to think of something to say that didn’t sound out of character or awkward, he abruptly remembered Q not 7 feet away from him, that could clearly hear everything that was being said.

“No nothing’s wrong, I think I just went a bit overboard last night” he said with a quick sigh, trying to get a speedy response so he didn’t come off as weird.

“What’s new?” Margo said with a scoff

Penny gave a quick side chuckle

Eliot looked back and forth between Margot and Penny “Are you guys judging me because I like to party hard?” he said in a joking but bitter tone. “I guess I’ll have to party with just myself” he said as he gave a pout, reaching into his pocket for a smoke.

He stepps into an area of the backyard a bit more distant from the others, he puts the smoke between his lips as he grabs the lighter, pushing his thumb down to light it. He is about to bring the flame to the cigarette when he feels a solid arm around his waist, and another on his shoulder.

He looks up, alarmed, only to see Quentin giving him angry and confused eyes.

“Well hello there” Eliot says, still bewildered as to why Q was draping himself over him. He gives Quentin a confused look “what seems to be the problem?”

Quentin gives a brief laugh and makes eye contact with Eliot “What are you doing, are you not in on our agreement?”

“I decided that I am actually, what makes you think I’m not?”

Quentin became even more annoyed and looked to both sides of him, as if someone was going to chime in to comment on how ridiculous Eliot was acting.

“Well than what the fuck is that” he gestures to the cigarette that Eliot promptly took out of his mouth.

“Well that’s not” Eliot cut himself off with a curt laugh “that’s not what you mea- I mean seriously Q these are not the things that you meant when you said drugs and booze”.  
Quentin’s grip on Eliot’s lower back tightened as he leaned in to make his point, he leaned up as far as he could so his mouth could make near contact with his ear, as he had earlier that morning. “Don’t put words in my god damn mouth” Quentin said, trying to sound extra snarky and dominant, even though his nature told him he was everything but.

“If I see your mouth around a cigarette again before the end of the week I swear to god Eliot I’ll- “

“Alright point taken, I can’t believe your taking these away from me, they aren’t even that bad, I can’t get drunk or high off them”

Q goes back to being on his feet flat, “Well I don’t care, and I make the rules…” he took a shuttering breath knowing he was about to say something risky, “…bitch” as he said it he let his hand fall to El’s ass a give a hasty squeeze.

Eliot felt his dick give a jolt at that. Poor straight boy pretending to act interested, he thought to himself. He’ll do anything for his friends, he thought absentmindedly, as he watched Quentin walk out dramatically on him for the second time that day.

His mind drifted back to how he was getting hard, he better find a seat quick, to conceal the deadly gun in his pants.

He makes his way over to a chair right near Alice, he sits down as fast as possible with a fleeting fake looking smile at Alice. 

She looks at him and glances pointedly back at the place that him and Quentin just had their exchange. She looks flabbergasted, and like she wants an explanation stat. He just gave her a confused shrug before putting his arm over his eyes to block out the sun and let himself relax. 

Alice sat there, with the same look on her face, she wanted answers, but she would have to wait. There is one thing she knew, she was going to figure out what the hell is going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Roast me or praise me nothing in between.


End file.
